Fêtes de l'année vues par Castiel !
by missxfuruba
Summary: Un Castiel humain qui découvre petit à petit les fêtes traditionnelles de l'année ! Un peu de Dean pas vraiment patient et de Sam qui profite du spectacle, le tout saupoudré d'un Archange un peu farceur ! Au programme : de la détente, mais uniquement pour le lecteur, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Premier chapitre : Halloween ! (Destiel avant tout!)
1. Premier Halloween pour Castiel

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec cet OS spécial Halloween sur nos deux tourtereaux (parce qu'on aime les déranger un peu dans leur train train quotidien xD) !**

**Cet OS fait 1800 mots environ, je tiens à vous dire que je voulais faire quelque chose de simple car l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, ou juste un peu (pas assez pour faire quelque chose de sérieux cela dit ^^"). Donc je vous avertis : je n'ai pas voulu ça drôle à la base, c'était juste parce que je voulais faire peur à Castiel et voilà ! Donc si vous trouvez ça drôle, tant mieux, sinon... c'est normal haha!**

**Le titre est nul, mais c'est parce que j'avais pensé à faire un recueil d'OS dans cet esprit là pour chaque fête de l'année (exemple: le prochain sera "le premier Noël de Castiel") et ils seront tous écrit de la même façon : suite de dialogue un peu déjanté en essayant de coller à la personnalité des personnages.**

**Voilà! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, j'ai juste joué avec leurs nerfs pour Halloween héhé! (même l'histoire d'horreur n'est pas de moi xD)  
**

**XXX**

**Premier Halloween pour Castiel**

-Dean...

-Rendors-toi Cass.

-Mais

-Il est 1h du matin, et j'aimerais enfin pouvoir dormir une nuit entière.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Seulement...

-Tu sais... ce que Sam t'a raconté sur Halloween, c'est faux... normalement.

-Tu ne m'aides pas Dean.

-C'est moi ou depuis que tu es humain, tu es devenu superstitieux?

-Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans le noir et le silence total avant ça! Pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à m'y faire et si je peine à contrôler cette nervosité.

-Tu vas pas bouder?

-...

-Cass

-J'ai encore entendu quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas aller vérifier?

-... Tu n'es pas sérieux.

-Je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

-Moi si.

-Je vais bouger toute la nuit.

-...

-Je te donnerai des coups de pieds.

-Arrête de faire ton bébé !

-Dean, s'il te plait.

-Même si le cocher sans tête existait, il ne serait pas capable de traverser les murs du bunker. Aucun esprit ni aucun monstre ne pourrait se ramener ici ! Alors fais-moi plaisir et dors !

-Alors dis-moi d'où venait ce bruit.

-C'est sûrement Sam qui s'éclate à te faire peur pour m'empêcher de dormir.

-Sam a d'autres choses à faire.

-N'en sois pas si sûr. Et s'il dort, il a bien de la chance, lui.

-Je te laisserai dormir quand tu seras allé vérifier qu'il n'y a rien qui soit venu nous attaquer.

-...

-Dean.

-Fais-moi penser à ne plus fêter Halloween avec toi.

-J'aime Halloween.

-Parce que tu te goinfres de sucreries.

-Toi aussi.

-...

-S'il te plait.

-Je te jure qu'après, si tu ne me laisses pas dormir, je t'enferme dans le donjon.

-Attends ! Je viens avec toi.

-... Quelle poule mouillée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la poule est mouillée.

-...

-Et il n'y a pas de poule dans le bunker. Es-tu sûr d'être suffisamment réveillé?

-...

-...

-J'ai eu tort de reporter le cours des expressions humaines. Amène-toi.

-Attends !

XXX

-Ne me colle pas comme ça!

-Mais Dean

-Je sais, tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors laisse-moi respirer.

-Je pourrai m'accrocher à ton bras au moins?

-Du moment que tu arrêtes de me serrer la taille aussi fort, ça me va.

-...

-...

-...

-Tu vois qu'il n'y a rien.

-Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit de sabot.

-Manquerait plus que ça.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Dean ! Sam disait que les bruits de sabot annonçaient l'arrivée du cocher sans tête.

-...

-Quoi?

-Parfois je me demande vraiment quel âge tu as.

-C'est un peu compliqué à définir, mais je peux te faire une estimation.

-Ça ira.

-Dean attends!

-Quoi?!

-Tu as entendu?

-Non et j'ai sommeil.

-La fatigue t'empêche d'entendre.

-De quoi?

-Dean, je l'ai encore entendu.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Laisse tomber. On va aller se recoucher et si tu as peur, tu n'auras qu'à te blottir contre moi.

-Je croyais que tu voulais dormir.

-Et?

-Même si le sexe provoque de l'endorphine, il fera jour quand nous aurons fini.

-...

-Parfois je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

-...

-...

-Allons nous coucher Cass.

-Non ! Je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

-Alors laisse-moi dormir, et va réveiller Sam. Il sera ravi de t'aider à chasser le cocher sans tête.

-...

-...

-Très bien.

-Bien!

-Bonne nuit Dean.

-Embrasse Sam pour moi.

-...

-C'était sarcastique.

-Oh.

-Ne le fais pas.

-Je ne vais pas le faire.

-Bien.

XXX

-Dean.

-...

-DEAN !

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

-Sam n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Alors il est ailleurs!

-Cela va sans dire.

-Trouve-le.

-...

-...

-La lumière ne fonctionne plus.

-On s'en fiche.

-Dean, on ne sait pas où se trouve Sam et il n'y a plus d'électricité.

-L'installation électrique est vieille, c'est pas étonnant. Et Sam m'avait dit qu'il irait sûrement voir « quelqu'un » cette nuit.

-...

-Lui il fête Halloween avec du sexe.

-Parce qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup de sucreries?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. D'ailleurs...

-Non Dean. Je suis trop occupé à penser aux bruits de sabot pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi maintenant.

-Fait chier!

-...

-Le sexe t'empêcherait d'y penser.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé.

-Ne me touche pas là. J'ai dit non.

-Tu dis toujours non mais tu en redemandes si j'arrête.

-...

-...

-Non Dean. On aura du sexe si tu m'aides à trouver d'où vient le bruit de sabot.

-Cass bordel !

-...

-Ne me fais pas ses yeux là !

-...

-Cass.

-...

-Bon d'accord.

-Merci.

-La ferme et viens.

XXX

-Cass! T'es où?!

-Dean?

-Pourquoi tu m'as lâché?!

-Je crois que je suis tombé.

-Tu crois?

-Je suis tombé.

-...

-C'était mon bras Dean.

-Oups. Reste pas par terre.

-...

-...

-Dean.

-Oui, cette fois j'ai entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On va déjà aller réparer le disjoncteur. Prends la lampe-torche.

-Aïe

-Oui Cass, si tu vises les yeux, ça fait mal.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ouais, c'est affligeant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais avoir du sexe ce soir.

-Et?

-Et cette façon de me parler ne me donne pas envie.

-J'avais compris. Je voulais être sûr que tu venais de faire un sarcasme.

-Comment je me débrouille?

-Ne me mets pas la lumière dans les yeux!

-Oups.

-Éclaire plutôt le disjoncteur.

-Comment ça se présente?

-...

-L'électricité va revenir?

-...

-Dean, je viens de l'entendre encore.

-Laisse tomber Cass. C'est juste Sam.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Parce que l'électricité a été coupé manuellement.

-Donc Sam voulait juste faire une blague?

-Il voulait juste me faire chier surtout.

-Donc le sexe n'est pas sa façon de fêter Halloween.

-Si tu le dis.

-Mais les coups de sabot...

-C'est lui aussi.

-...

-Quoi?

-Sam n'a pas de sabot.

-Il a dû prendre les talons aiguille de sa copine. Ça se ressemble assez.

-Gabriel ne porte pas de chaussures pour femme pourtant...

-Hein?

-Non rien.

-Allons-nous coucher.

-Dean. Je sens que Gabriel est ici et qu'il aide Sam.

-...

-...

-Si l'autre emplumé est là, il ne nous foutra pas la paix.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Génial. On doit partir chasser l'archange maintenant.

-On aura du sexe après.

-Je crois pas que j'en aurai l'énergie.

-J'en doute.

-...

-...

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais.

-...

-Je me dis que Gabriel serait capable de faire apparaître le vrai cocher sans tête. Dean, si une femme te demande de l'aider à retrouver son chien, refuse.

-Merci Cass, c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu serais le premier à vouloir aider une femme à retrouver son clebs.

-...

-Tu sais que c'est vrai.

-Ça ne change rien au problème. Que penses-tu que Gabriel pourrait nous faire?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?! Je suis pas dans sa tête.

-Je le constate.

-Vivement que cette nuit se termine.

XXX

-Je commence à être fatigué de tourner en rond Dean.

-Et moi alors?!

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Gabriel! Sam!

-Ils ne répondent pas depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'ils ne le feront pas maintenant.

-Lâche-moi.

-Ils ont peut-être abandonné leur idée.

-Pour faire quoi? Bouffer leur butin?

-Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais...

-A quoi alors?

-...

-Cass?

-Il faudra que tu aies une discussion avec ton frère.

-Ha bon?

-Peu importe. Retournons-nous coucher.

-...

-Dean?

-La porte de la chambre est fermée.

-...

-Je vais les buter tous les deux!

-Dean!

-Cass! Arrête de t'agripper à moi comme ça!

-J'ai vu la sorcière!

-C'est juste Gabriel qui s'amuse à te faire peur!

-Ce n'était pas Gabriel, c'était la sorcière de l'histoire!

-Ça en revient au même! Elle n'est pas réelle. N'entre pas dans son jeu!

-J'en ai assez Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?!

-...

_J'ai perdu mon petit chien, pourriez-vous m'aider à le retrouver?_

-Dean...

-Je sais, calme toi.

_Il fait froid ce soir, mettez donc cette écharpe pour vous couvrir..._

-Ces enfoirés ont encore coupé le courant.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-J'avais compris!

-Ne me crie pas dessus.

-D'accord, excuse-moi. S'il-te-plait, serre un peu moins fort, je ne peux plus respirer!

-...

-...

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui vient d'aboyer?

-Bien sûr que non!

_Je l'entends! Plus vite cocher! Allez plus vite!_

-Ça se rapproche. Dean...

-N'aie pas peur, c'est juste une illusion.

-Mais...

_Plus vite cocher!_

-C'est le cocher sans tête qui arrive...

-Sa foutue carriole ne passerait pas dans le couloir Cass!

_Plus vite cocher ! Plus vite !_

_-_C'est la voix de la sorcière!

-C'est surtout la voix d'une meuf qui a trop fumé oui.

-Dean!

-Non Cass, je ne cèderai pas à leur connerie!

-Les bruits de sabots se rapprochent...

-J'entends bien.

-...

-...

-Dean, elle arrive!

-Bon ça va! C'est pas drôle votre truc!

-N'aie pas peur, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

-J'ai pas peur!

_Plus vite cocher! PLUS VITE! * Flash *_

XXX

_..._

_-_Les gars, si vous voyiez vos tête.

-Gabriel enfoiré! Arrête de te marrer!

-Le meilleur Halloween de ma vie!

-La ferme Sam!

-Désolé, mais quand Gabe s'est pointé avec ce plan... c'était trop tentant! Hé Cass, ça va? Tu es blanc comme un linge...

-La faute à qui?! Vous pouviez pas vous contenter d'aller chiper des bonbecs aux gosses dehors?!

-Moui j'y avais vaguement pensé, mais je ne pouvais pas rater le premier Halloween de Castiel! Il fallait faire ça en beauté! Pas vrai ptit frère?

-...

-Je crois qu'on l'a traumatisé, Gabe.

-Il s'en remettra.

-Allez vous faire foutre!

-Hé! Je joue mon rôle pour Halloween! Alors? Trick or treat?

FIN

Pour la petite histoire d'horreur : _Le cocher sans tête_

Un soir de pleine lune, une femme interpela un cocher. Elle avait perdu son chien et demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à le retrouver. La voiture traversa le parc municipale. La jeune femme offrit gracieusement une écharpe en laine rouge au cocher pour le remercier de son geste. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt où l'on pouvait entendre le hululement d'une chouette et les hurlements lointains des loups. Soudain, les aboiements d'un chien retentirent à travers la forêt. La jeune femme commença à presser le cocher et à lui demander d'aller plus vite. Les aboiements se faisaient de plus en plus proches. La voix de la jeune femme se fit moins douce à mesure qu'elle hurlait sur le cocher d'accélérer, les chevaux apeurés par les cris des loups. Des ongles crochus poussèrent sur les mains de la sorcière et ses cheveux se hérissèrent. Le cocher, terrifié ne pouvaient que faire ce qu'elle exigeait et poussait ses chevaux à galoper à travers la forêt, son écharpe fouettée par le vent. La vitesse de la voiture devenait incontrôlable lorsqu'un arbre posté au bord du chemin piégea dans l'une de ses branche l'écharpe rouge et décapita le cocher.

On dit que les soirs de pleine lune, il nous arrive encore d'entendre la sorcière hystérique rire à travers les bois, à bord de la voiture conduite par un cocher sans tête.

**Fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
**

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du Sabriel en sous-entendu parce que j'adore! (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, vous pouvez faire comme Dean et tout ignorer xD) Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir fait peur à Cass, je suis en mode Trickster pour Halloween et il me fallait une victime LOL !**

**L'histoire d'horreur vient d'un dessin animé pour enfant (le genre ou un enfant raconte l'histoire, et le reste de la bande cherche à se faire peur en allant dans le parc où précisément le cocher sans tête circule) je crois que le titre c'est "Hé Arnold", c'est la seule histoire d'horreur que je connais qui ne me fait pas peur (je suis une trouillarde première catégorie).  
**

**Je vous laisse ici ! Passez un Joyeux Halloween et mangez pleins de bonbons comme Cass et Gabe ! :D**


	2. Premier Noël pour Castiel

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances et que les fêtes s'annoncent bien!**

**Comme promis, je reviens avec un OS sur Noël! Chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire : ces OS sont bien sûr des UA où Cas est humain et en couple avec Dean, ils vivent avec Sam au Bunker (donc Bobby n'est plus là ...) et Gabriel est vivant (parce que ce mec est increvable xD) et il a ses petites ailes of course.**

**L'OS fait pile 1400 mots. Les personnages m'ont un peu échappé (surtout Castiel... lol) mais bon, vous me direz si ça vous va. C'est juste histoire d'avoir un peu de légèreté après ce que la série nous a fait endurer dernièrement, donc détendez-vous et bonne lecture! **

**Je mets le disclaimer en bas pour éviter le spoil xD**

**Premier Noël pour Castiel**

-J'aime beaucoup notre sapin Dean.

-Ouai il est pas mal.

-Il est grand et bien décoré.

-C'est un sapin de Noël.

-J'ai l'air trop joyeux pour toi?

-...

-...

-...

-... Dean, je connais ce regard.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je sais quelle tête tu as quand tu penses à du sexe. Serais-tu en train d'avoir un fantasme en rapport avec le sapin?

-... Non. Les sapins, c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Alors je ne vois pas.

-Cas. Noël veut dire soirée bière, lait de poule et … cadeaux!

-Oui je sais. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas oublié d'en acheter un pour toi.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de cadeaux.

-...Oh. Je crois que je comprends.

-Et?

-Peu importe. J'ai aussi acheté des cadeaux pour Sam et Gabriel.

-Ne parle pas d'eux.

-Dean.

-...

-Dean, on en a déjà parlé.

-Justement, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-Sam et Gabriel sont très heureux ensemble. Je pense que ta crise de nerf était un peu excessive lorsqu'ils t'ont parlé de leur relation.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu t'es étouffé avec ta bière, tu t'es levé -alors que l'on t'avait conseillé de rester assis- et tu as commencé à hurler.

-Ne me le rappelle pas!

-J'ai commencé à paniquer quand ton corps a eu de violents spasmes, nous avons cru que tu faisais une attaque.

-Plutôt une crise de dégout.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton frère.

-C'est pas Sam! C'est...

-Mon frère.

-Ouai! Excuse-moi mais ton grand frère n'est pas l'idée que j'ai d'une petite-amie idéale.

-Je comprends. Tu voudrais que ce soit une femme.

-Et humaine pour une fois.

-...

-Quoi?

-Rien.

-Parlons d'autres chose, sinon je vais encore me sentir mal.

-J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeaux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au pire, si je ne l'aime pas, tu pourras toujours te faire pardonner quand on ira se coucher.

-Dean, ne souris pas comme ça. Il n'est que 18heure.

-... On peut aller se coucher dans deux heures si tu veux?

-Certainement pas.

-Cas!

-Je veux regarder l'émission de Mickey à la télé.

-T'es pas sérieux?

-Si.

-Tu m'as fait chier tous les soirs depuis une semaine pour regarder tes foutus dessin-animé!

-C'était l'occasion de me cultiver sur certaines de vos expressions et références.

-Tu crois qu'on les tire de la petite sirène?!

-... Ariel est très jolie et chante bien, je ne vois pas comment tu peux ne pas apprécier.

-C'est pour les gosses!

-Dean, s'il te plait.

-Non pitié, pas ce soir!

-Dean, c'est mon premier Noël en tant qu'humain.

-N'insiste pas, cette fois je ne cèderai pas! Hors de question qu'une souris me sucre mon coup ce soir!

-Je n'aurai pas envie de te toucher ce soir si tu me prives de ça.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Et je t'en voudrai d'avoir gâché mon premier Noël.

-Tu en auras d'autres.

-J'irai me plaindre à Gabriel et il te le fera payer.

-On dirait un gosse!

-Alors, si je suis ta logique, je peux regarder Mickey.

-...

-...

-Hé merde!

XXX

-Dean.

-...

-Dean, réveille-toi.

-Quoi?

-On regardait la télé et tu t'es endormi.

-Dis-moi que je ne reverrai pas Mickey avant … Au moins jamais.

-J'ai bien aimé moi.

-...

-Il est minuit, on pourrait ouvrir les cadeaux?

-Tu ne veux pas attendre demain, que Sam et l'autre soient là?

-... Je veux mon cadeaux maintenant s'il te plait.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Et tu aimeras mon cadeaux, alors ouvre-le ce soir.

-...

-Dean?

-Bon d'accord.

-...

-Quoi encore?

-Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose?

-Tu le verras en ouvrant ton cadeau. Tiens.

-Merci Dean.

-...

-...

-...

-...Dean, est-ce que tu me trompes?

-Quoi?!

-Ce... genre de présent s'offre plutôt aux femmes. Alors est-ce que tu aurais fait comme dans la comédie que l'on a vu? Te tromper de cadeau et m'offrir celui de ta maitresse?

-Non Cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Et tu as les même répliques que celui qui s'est fait prendre dans le film.

-Cas, c'est vraiment pour toi.

-...

-...

-Je ne vois pas comment.

-Bon, disons que j'ai cette idée depuis longtemps, ça te va comme ça?

-Un bas de sous-vêtement pour femme?

-On appelle ça une culotte.

-Il y a beaucoup de dentelle.

-Tu pourras l'essayer ce soir.

-...

-Ça ne te plait pas?

-Si.

-Elle va pas te manger!

-Je le saurais si elle était vivante.

-Bon, à mon tour alors?

-Tiens... joyeux Noël Dean.

-Est-ce que tu rougis Cas?

-... Non.

-T'es pris par la magie de Noël.

-Dean!

-D'accord d'accord.

-...

-...

-Alors?

-...

-Tu aimes?

-Oui oui, c'est juste que je me demandais...

-Si tu allais la regarder ce soir?

-Si tu ne m'avais pas offert la dernière saison parce que tu voulais aussi la regarder. Et vu ce que tu viens de dire, je pense que c'est le cas.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Game of Throne.

-Ça t'arrange bien.

-Je crois que le cadeau que tu m'as offert t'arrange bien aussi.

-Bon okay, on est tous les deux coupables.

-On pourrait faire un échange?

-Hors de question. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je bois du lait de poule.

-Tu vas finir bourré.

-Il n'est pas très corsé.

-Tu tiens pas l'alcool.

-...

-Bon très bien.

XXX

-Cas, je crois vraiment que tu devrais t'allonger.

-Je vais bien Dean.

-Ne dis pas ça si près de mon oreille, et arrête de rire. On dirait un ivrogne!

-Je ne suis pas un ivrogne. Je suis un ange.

-Plus tellement non.

-Les gens mettent des anges en haut des sapins?

-Non Cas. Tu ne vas pas monter en haut de ce sapin.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Cas!

-Oui?

-...

-Oui?

-Tu es tellement bourré.

-Joyeux Noël Dean.

-Génial.

-Tu n'es pas heureux?

-...Enlève ta main de là.

-Je croyais que tu en avais envie?

-Je ne couche pas avec les mecs bourrés.

-Tant mieux, je ne le suis pas.

-Va t'allonger.

-On peut le faire ici.

-Pour dormir, t'allonger pour dormir.

-On peut aussi dormir ici.

-Non, on va aller dormir dans notre chambre.

-Je veux rester ici.

-Pourquoi? T'as plus le droit de boire de toute façon.

-Je veux dormir devant le sapin. Il est tout illuminé.

-Un peu comme toi en ce moment.

-Tu ne t'amuse pas?

-...

-...

-En fait si. Un ex-ange bourré, c'est assez drôle à voir.

-Tu m'aimes comme ça.

-Oh non. Ne me fait pas le coup de l'alcool sentimental.

-Mais tu m'aimes Dean.

-Hé merde.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tais-toi.

-Non, je veux dire que je suis une personne très appréciable. Je m'aime bien.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Mais je t'aime bien aussi. Sam aussi, et Gabriel aussi. Et...

-T'as plus d'amis après ça, Cas.

-Si, il y a Charlie. Elle est amusante à regarder.

-C'est ton animal de compagnie ou quoi?

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas là?

-Elle fait un Noël geek avec ses amis geeks.

-...

-...

-Ha.

-Mais elle sera là demain.

-...

-Cas, tu me tiens chaud. Laisse-moi de l'air.

-J'ai besoin de m'appuyer sur quelque chose.

-Manquait plus que ça.

-Dis.

-Quoi?

-Je n'ai pas acheté de cadeau pour Charlie.

-C'est pas grave.

-Si! Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Offre lui de la bouffe.

-La seule chose que j'ai, c'est ce sous-vêtement.

-Hé!

-Mais lui offrir une telle chose serait peu convenable pour de simples connaissances...

-Et je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Vas éteindre la lumière.

-Je commence à avoir du mal à te suivre.

-Si tu ne veux pas l'éteindre, je vais le faire.

-Non stop! C'est bon j'y vais.

-...

-T'es content?

-Le sapin est plus joli comme ça.

-Ton état aussi est joli.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Non non. Fais-moi une place.

-Dean.

-...

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

-Ouai?

-C'était un bon premier Noël.

-On en aura d'autres Cas. Pleins d'autres.

-J'attends ça avec impatience.

XXX

-Dean! On est là!

-...

-Gabe, amènes-toi.

-La voie est libre?

-A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends?

-On ne sait jamais.

-Dean!

-Trouvés!

-Ne me dis pas que...

-On dirait que nos frangins ont abusé du lait de poule.

-De là à dormir au pied du sapin...

-Qui sait, fantasme de Noël? Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'enlever la couverture si j'étais toi.

-Il faut les réveiller, Charlie ne va pas tarder. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Quoi? Ça vaut bien une photo. Ils me remercieront plus tard.

**XXX**

**Et voilà! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toujours Gabriel et Sam qui ont le mot de la fin... (je ne veux pas les négliger xD)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, les personnages cités de disney non plus ainsi que la série Game of Throne xD**

**On se retrouve pour la Saint-Valentin! Joyeux Noël et Bonne année!**


End file.
